Hello
by LordsBecca
Summary: Sequal to "Bye". James sees someone. But you gotta guess who! ::snort:: Like you don't know! Please read, please?


Title: Hello

Title: Hello

Author: Becca

Category: I hope not so sad. I don't want people to cry, anymore!

Summary: James sees someone. Part two of "Bye"

Disclaimer: I don't own…blah blah blah…this ain't mine, yada yada yada…

Author's Note: I would like to thank everyone who read and reviewed my story, "Bye". If you had read it, you'd know that it was very hard for me when I wrote that, and I wasn't sure that I did all that well. Special thank yous to:

**__**

Marie: No! No crying! Told you you'd need tissues. Hope you're okay now!

****

Clio: You're words were so kind. Thank you so much, it really helped.

**__**

????/: Though I don't know who you are, I'd like to thank you, anyway. And yes, I know: Things will get better soon. Thank you.

**__**

Maylessa: Thank you!

**__**

AMB3R: Thank you for reading and reviewing.

**__**

athenaemira: I'm sorry I made you cry! I guess I achieved the sadness that I was going for, eh?

And finally, **_Amy_**: Amy thank you so much for reading my story. You know that you're one of my best friends, and I love you so much. Though I doubt you'll read this, because you don't go on FFN, and you don't like Harry Potter, I want to thank you from the bottom of my heart for everything you've helped me with: Hunter, guys in general, and most importantly, my uncle. I may not have acted like it, but I'm so grateful that you were online so I could talk to you. Thank you, Amy. Thank you so much.

I'd also like to dedicate the full series, if there is indeed to be more, to my uncle. I love you, Uncle Brian. We miss you, and we'll always think of you when we play classical music. Okay, I'm done! If you're name isn't on here, and you reviewed my story, please say so! I'll get you a thank you! I will, I promise! If you'd like, any of you can instant message me at: chochix22. Thank you!

^*^*^

She was, without a doubt, the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. I had seen her before, but I was young then, and now, at the age of fifteen, I notice her. Her amazing hair, flaming red, and her eyes…God, her _eyes!_

What really attracted me to her, was her name. Her name was Lily. I know my Mum loved lilies. Obsessed is a better word for it. Aunt always told me about how Mum would constantly visit Monet's garden so she could see the lilies. It was always about the lilies.

Anyway, I had been friends with Lily for quite some time. But this year, I just wanted to…I don't even know! There was just this feeling that burned inside my chest, and I couldn't stop it! I even took Peter's Pepcid AC, and that didn't help either! Of course, it was a Muggle product…they tend to not work for me.

"James?"

I look up, and see her looking at me. Oh my gosh! She smiled at me! That beauty smiled at messy haired me! I can't believe this, she's so _great_!

I wish you could meet her, Mum. She's so perfect, you'd really like her. You too, Dad. You'd slap me on the back and say, "proud of you, son!" At least, I _think_ you would. I don't know how you and Mum react to girls. And dating. 

I know one thing: Aunt doesn't like it. She _hates_ the idea of me liking a girl. I wrote her a letter telling her about it. I also wrote one to Josh: he's been like my father. He'll never be my Dad, but he's like a father. He watches out for me, explains guy stuff to me, and he told me to grab this girl while I still can. 

But what if she doesn't like me? I'd be crushed. Sirius, that's my best friend in the whole world, said that she's a "hot chick who'd love to get in the sack." I don't think of her that way. I think of her more as a beautiful girl who is kind and sweet and perfect. Absolutely perfect. 

Remus, my other best friend, said that I should ask her to get some butterbeer with me when we go to Hogsmead. I could do that. That's not a date, is it? I think I'll have to ask Joel about it. What do you think, Dad? How did you ask Mum out? I wish I knew.

Joel said he asked his wife, Alice, out when they were fifteen. And they're married, now! But I doubt I'll be as lucky as to marry Lily. She's too good for me. I mean, she's _amazing!_ I can't marry someone who is _amazing_. I only deserve _cool._ Or _special._ Not _amazing!_

DAAAAAAAAD! Help me out here! Very rarely will I disturb you from your eternal sleep, in fact this is the first time since you and Mum passed away, but I need help with this one! What do I say to her? How do I act? Normal? Macho? No, not macho. I was talking to Sophie, and she said that girls hate macho guys. Not macho. No machoness. Macho is evil. 

But then how _do _I act?! Oh DAD! Help me out here! Mum? What would you prefer? She's a lot like you, what do you want?! HELP ME OUT HERE! I'M SO SCARED!

Sigh. Sighsighsighsighsigh. That's all I seem to be doing, lately. Damn stress! Damn love! Damn it all! Okay, well, that anger stage is over. I'm okay, honest! But Dad, I need some serious help here. What do I do?

I just got an owl from Joel. His advise is what I was thinking of. So I'll do the opposite. 

You can go back to sleep, Mum and Dad. And don't worry about me, I'll be okay. I just be tough and hang in there. And, of course, Mum, when necessary I will cry. Just like you told me to.

Goodbye, Mum.

Goodbye, Dad.

Hello, Lily.

^*^*^

Comments here: [lordsbecca@yahoo.com][1]. I don't know if I'm going to do more. Wadda you think?!

   [1]: mailto:lordsbecca@yahoo.com



End file.
